fixation
by xIrelandx
Summary: anonymous suggested: Athena grabs Blackquill's butt in court. Athena/Blackquill, rated for smut.


The first time it happens, he thinks it's an accident. He's known her to be pretty forward and outgoing before, but they're in public. This is a professional arena, and Athena knows better. Or at least she should, by now. There are plenty of scandalous relationships going on behind the scenes of the courthouse, and they certainly wouldn't be the first defense and prosecutor couple to find their way to a not-exactly-work relationship. But if that's what she wants, then she'll have to do it sometime when he's not preparing to face off against her in court. If nothing else, he finds it unnerving.

If he wasn't so distracted by it all, he might wonder if that was the point. Justice gives her a strange, withering look as she takes her stand next to him on the defendant bench. She's still smirking Simon like she knows something that he doesn't, but they're evenly matched in their learning so he doubts that that's possible. Her hearing is a special talent, but not to that degree.

The look she gives Apollo in return for the glare is a smug one, eyebrows raised and teeth barely showing. Apollo blushes and turns away from her, arms crossed and jaw set. Blackquill feels a little surge of jealousy that they can communicate so easily without words. He knows it's not his place to feel that way - Justice is her work partner, and nothing more. Simon has the knowledge to prove it, too, and he could hold it over Justice's head like a reminder of what he knows if he actually thought that he was any threat. But he's honorable, and Simon knows that. Athena teases him with what she thinks is true, but she doesn't seem to have come to the same conclusion. As long as Apollo isn't forced into the spotlight, Blackquill won't be either. They're at a stalemate, and it's like an odd sort of friendship.

Especially when Apollo approaches him at recess and asks, "She grabbed your ass, didn't she?"

Simon is taken aback, but he isn't given time to respond. The recess is over in barely five minutes, and soon the case is over and they all go their separate ways until the next time they meet in court. And Athena, being Athena, does it again.

He shouldn't blush so easily. He spent seven years in jail, god dammit, where the bags under his eyes deepened and his hair grew unruly. He looked like a hardcore convict, and he had an appearance to keep up even though the world knew he was innocent. All the prosecutors in the office felt the need to appear as well-ordered and confident as possible in comparison to their unprepared and anxious opponents. It wasn't all that difficult to do - Widget betrayed Athena's true emotions and Apollo's hair was the most expressive inanimate object Simon had ever come across. And Phoenix Wright - he couldn't hide his emotions if he wanted to. The faces he made when caught in a lie or even just off guard were priceless. Even thinking about them makes Simon smirk. That motion fits with his image, he just hopes no one questions the blush that's still there, infuriatingly plain as day on his face.

He learns to expect Athena's unruly behavior, and some part of him even starts to enjoy it. He won't pretend it's not flattering. Of course it is; Athena is an attractive young girl, intelligent and bubbly in attention to good-humored, quick-witted, and with an endless stomach. All the same it's not professional, so after the fifth swat he turns to grab her hand, pushing her against the wall.

Athena has the audacity to look challenging, as opposed to frightened or even intrigued. She's been waiting to see how long it'll take him to respond, to see if he'll actually do anything about it. She can call his bluff - he's too much of a gentleman.

Most of the time.

There's no warning or pretense, Blackquill just bows his head and bites into her neck. Athena squeaks and covers her mouth, and he's glad to, for once, have the upper hand when it comes to her. If she is going to insist on making him blush, then he is going to have to insist right back at her. Her face is the color of her colleague's clothes by the time Simon has finished sucking a bruise on her neck, and he drops her hand to go into his side of the courtroom.

Justice, as always, perceives without being told or even wanting to understand. He looks between the two of them, and rolls his eyes. There's only the smallest of smirks, but Blackquill knows it's not at his expense. He can read Justice's lips as he tells Athena "You asked for it," and she tries to remain stoic atop of whatever that emotion is she's not concealing very well.

But of course, that's not the end of it. If he had ever been expecting it to be, he knew by the time recess was called that there was no hope for the situation to just drop. Athena had been giving him one hell of an intense look, one that he took with pride. The attention was enjoyable, like he was being admired from far away. She could be stripping him naked in her mind - in fact, that was sort of what he'd been hoping for.

She follows him out to the lobby, determined as ever. She manages to make it until they're alone in an unused corridor to use both her hands to grab handfulls of him, and he turns her around so her back is to the wall and he's leaning up against her.

He doesn't waste time drawing out the tension. He presses their lips together and she just about leaves the floor to meet him, her back arched. He smiles with his lips against hers, her hands now grabbing hold of his jacket in order to stay standing. It's been a long time since he's done this with anyone.

It's her turn to bite his neck when his fingers skate underneath her tights and in her underwear. She's soaked already, and he thinks he understands now what this has all been about. It's a mating call, of course, but it's also an exposure of a kink. There's a risk of them being caught, but that's part of what excites her.

His fingers caress her folds, dipping in and rubbing and pushing until she's panting and making little whimpering noises. Getting him out of his pants is a little difficult, and she doesn't have much more time. He's bigger than the few times she's tried it, and the stretch stings a little but she keeps the pain to herself. It's nothing to worry about, not in comparison to how great the rest of this feels.

She doesn't know her orgasm is coming until it hits, one of her legs wrapped around his knee for support. She hides her head in his coat so she doesn't make any noise, and he thrusts a few more times before muffling his moan in her neck and coming.

After that's she's sated…and more than a little embarrassed. Apollo was right - this was not the way to go about doing things. They managed not to get caught, but they were late for re-entering the courtroom and there was bound to be talk going on.

"So nice of you to finally join us," the Judge commented with humorless sarcasm. "But I think the both of you can stand down. Your colleagues have been so gracious as to pick up the case in your absence."

Klavier's smug look is just the way his face is set. He might suspect a few things, but he's not about to go making a rumor of baseless conjecture. Apollo, on the other hand, has his eyebrows raised. Athena's place has been taken by Mr. Wright, who's looking around the courtroom, obviously aware that he's missed something.

"Oh, shit," Athena murmurs. She's glaring at Apollo again, for what it's worth. "He's going to tell Mr. Wright."

"He's not going to say anything," Simon corrects. They're seated now, next to each other, trying not to be obvious despite the stares. "Or everyone will know just who his boyfriend is."

And this, to Athena, is news - how it's news when she works with Apollo and Phoenix both is beyond Blackquill. But nonetheless, her mouth is agape when she turns to look at him and Widget blurts out, "_Boyfriend?_"


End file.
